Dodgeball challenges issued!
by guren666
Summary: Both Misaki and Ritsu had enough. They have developed a plan. Others join in, too. After a little persuasion. If they win, semes will not be able to touch them for a whole month! Who will win in the end? It is rated M for later for now.


Dodgeball challenges issued!

Misaki was getting irritated. Every frickin´ day, Usagi -san just has to bang him! His body can´t take it anymore. Is he trying to kill him?! Misaki is wondering if anyone has got this same problem with his lover...

Misaki was going through the corridor, when he heard a muffled cry behind it. Misaki didn´t have the habit of listening in other people´s concersations, but it had picked his interest. " I keep telling you... no! I can´t take it, you perverted freak!" The voice seemed familiar... Kamijou The DEVIL?! Misaki heard as something crashed to the floor. " But, Hiro -san. You´re so cute... I couldn´t resist." Another voice of a man said. Misaki couldn´t believe it. Kamijou The Devil had the same problem as he has? On top of that, his lover is male too? This is too much suspicious to be a coincidence. No, don´t jump to conclusions, Misaki... What if he´s just a friend of his and I have misinterpretated it a little? But all his doubts were erased when he heard moans escaping from professor´s mouth. Misaki had heard enough. With a freshly formed blush on his face, he continued walking further. This was definitely something he didn´t have to know...

Misaki was on his way to another professor, which gave him a task and he had finished it yesterday and was about to hand it in. He was about to knock on the door, but a loud thud from inside stopped him. " Stop it, Miyagi! I said no! My ass is still hurting! You nearly got me killed yesterday!" I chuckle escaped from professor´s mouth. " But you seemed to enjoy it, Shinobu -chin." Said Shinobu reacted as Misaki reacts most of the time. " HUH?! Are you fucking kidding me? Give me a break once in a while!" Misaki had heard enough, once again in a matter of minutes. Another surprise. So, professor Miyagi and Kamijou The Devil have got male lovers? This was too much of a shock for Misaki in a single day. ...He´ll hand in his project sometime later.

Ritsu had really enough. Takano could be at least a little considerate of him. He uses his sweet talk to seduce him every day and they end up in bed. And Takano has his way with him all night long. Ritsu was getting angry at him. That damn jerk! He has to go to work! Why can´t he let him sleep without banging him for just a single day? A whole week would be awesome...

Ritsu fantasized about it, when Kisa suddenly threw his bag on the desk, an annoyed look on his face. Kisa wasn´t looking so good. Maybe a bad night as well? " Rough night, Kisa? " He glanced at Ritsu. " Yeah. Yukina didn´t let me sleep at all. This continues for three months now. Ever since he started staying over at my place."

Ritsu and Kisa were good friends and they knew about each other´s love lives. " So, what about you? Did Takano give you enough space to sleep? " Ritsu shook his head. " Nope. He had his way with me for the whole night. My whole body is aching. Is he nuts? Is that boyfriend of yours the same as Takano?" Kisa nodded. " Yep. Exactly the same. He likes to experiment and I´d rather not tell you what he did to me yesterday." Ritsu laughed nervously. " I get it. It seems like we´re in a tight spot, eh? I mean, I sure l-love Takano, but doing it every night... it´s tiring me out completely. I asked him to stop, but he just won´t listen to me. " Kisa put his hands on his shoulder, with a hint of sympathy. I know what you´re going through. Yukina won´t listen to me, saying that he has to show how much he loves me every time he has the chance." Ritsu and Kisa both thought : What should they do with their boyfriends? They´re just not going to listen to their requests at all.

Nobody was in the office, just them. Takano was still at home, and Hatori stayed at his author´s and Mino? Who knows where he is right now. It was still too early so, Ritsu was wondering why Kisa came here earlier than usually. " Um, Kisa? Why are you here so early in the morning? You always come around 10 a.m." Kisa turned on the power of his laptop. " Oh, well... I have lots of work to do. And I really wanted to get it done sooner today." Ritsu looked at his calendar. Deadline for Mutou´s manga is coming near... Better call her... He dialled her number, when suddenly a man rushed in. Ritsu recognized Chiharu Yoshikawa a.k.a. Chiaki Yoshino, the great mangaka and Hatori´s lover. He looked around. " Um. Is Tori not here yet? I have personally brought him the manuscript."

Ritsu stood up and took the manuscript from him. He inspected his face. He had circles under his eyes, not to mention how tired he looked. In manga business, everyone looks this way. Then, he discovered a hickey on his neck. Ritsu immediatelly blushed and looked away. " Um, thank you for your hard work. I´ll leave it on Hatori´s desk. " But both Kisa and Chiaki registered the evident blush on his face. " Is something wrong, Rittie? " Kisa looked at Ritsu, then at Chiaki and back and forth, until he noticed the hickey on Ckiaki´s neck. Kisa turned red, pointing at him. " Um, you´ve got a hickey. On your neck. " Chiaki used the small mirror on the wall next to him and looked at his mirror image. It really was true. He had a giant hickey on his neck, but half of it was covered by his shirt´s collar. So, he was walking around with this? That´s why people were staring at him! " That perverted maniac! He did this to me! On top of getting me drunk, he left this on me? "

Ritsu remembered, how he got drunk and Takano took advantage of him. " You´re saying Hatori got you drunk? On purpose? " Chiaki blushed. " Well... yes. He said that I´m more loose that way. It was sort of "punishment" for being late with manuscript again. But, he does this kind of thing to me every day! I can´t focus properly on my work! And my body aches even now. " Chiaki has realized that he´s talking about his love life to Hatori´s colleagues and that they´ll probably tell him about it. " Please, don´t tell what I told you to ´d give me another night of "punishment" and I wouldn´t want that. "

To his surprise, both Ritsu and Kisa smiled at him. " Don´t worry. In fact, we´ve got the same problem as you. Right, Rittie?" Ritsu nodded. " You know... I´ve been thinking that maybe, just maybe we could make a little competition with them. " Both Kisa and Chiaki stared at him, lost in what he´s talking about. " I mean, like if we win, we can finally have a break from their... " assaults" for let´s say... a month? That would be great, wouldn´t it? " Kisa and Chiaki were thinking about it. It wasn´t a bad idea. They could use some sleep without the fear of being sexually assaulted by their lovers every night. Once in a while...

" I´m in, Rittie. That´ll teach that horny idiot." Kisa agreed. Chiaki looked at his mirror image and his gaze stopped at the hickey." Count me in as well. " Chiaki agreed, too.

Few hours later...

Misaki went home after that huge shock, not wanting to encounter any of his teachers. He put the key in keyhole and turned it. Usagi-san wasn´t there. Where did he go? Maybe he was in his room? Misaki went up to check on him. Usagi -san wasn´t there. He checked out the whole apartment, but Usagi -san was nowhere to be found. Did he go somewhere?

He usually leaves notes... Misaki looked out the window and saw Usagi getting out of his car. And he was not alone. Another man was with him. Misaki was growing jealous. What? He leaves and meets with another man? Great.

They were heading in the building. Are they... going up? Misaki sat down on couch and waited. He´ll show Usagi -san that he isn´t some jealous prick and that he´s capable of being friendly to his aquintances.

The main door opened and revealed Usagi -san and a brunette with green eyes. Just like his, only the man´s were a light green. " Ah, Misaki. You´re home early. Let me introduce you. This is Onodera Ritsu. He was my previous editor. " Onodera -san shook with my hand and smiled at me. " Nice to meet you." He isn´t that bad. Finally someone he can talk to normally. " I´m Takahashi Misaki. Nice to meet you." He let go of his hand and went to kitchen. " Usagi -san. I´m making coffee. What do you want, Onodera -san?" They sat down on the couch. " Oh, coffee, please. And call me Ritsu. " Misaki smiled at him. Seriously, he´s made a good impression on me.

When it was ready, all three had a long chat. I seemed like Ritsu wanted to ask something, but he changed his mind before asking. Misaki noticed it. " Is something bothering you, Onode- , eh Ritsu? " Usagi -san took the matter in his hands. " He´s probably curious about our relationship. We talked about it in the car. We met while he was in his way home. We didn´t meet for a long time and I thought we could catch up and you could use someone who´s in the same position as you."

Whaaat? Catch up ? He was Usagi -san´s lover? No way... But it´s not like I could ask that... Usagi- san glanced at me and sighed. " You´re thinking up more shit, aren´t you? We didn´t go out in the past. He was just my editor. Besides, he´s got a boyfriend himself." Ritsu almost choked on his coffee. His hands were shaking, so he rather put the cup down. " It´s true. No point in hiding it. I have a boyfriend." Misaki´s eyes widened. What´s going on? Everywhere he goes, people have... his kind of relationship. Usagi -san noticed, that they looked uncomfortable and decided he´ll give them more space. " Misaki, Ritsu, I´m going to work on the novel. Ritsu, feel free to stay over. We have many rooms that are unused. " Ritsu waved with his hands. " No, I´d rather not. My boss... I mean boyfriend will be worried. I´ll stay a bit longer, though." Usagi -san nodded and went up the stairs.

Misaki was curious about Onode- , er Ritsu, so he asked him many questions. Like how did they get together, how did they know that they love each other etc. And he learned that they do have a lot in common when it comes to them. Both Usagi -san and Ritsu´s boyfriend are sweet talkers, who seduce them. Ritsu admitted it, while clenching his hands. Misaki was feeling happier now, that he knew that he had met someone who has fallen in love with a perverted romantic.

Ritsu didn´t know Misaki that good ( since this is the first time they have met), but he could feel that Misaki is trustworthy. And, the more the merrier, right? " Misaki -kun, would you like to have a month free of ... sexual stuff?" Misaki blushed. " Whaaat?!" Ritsu looked up the stairs. " Ssssshhhh! Calm down and lower your voice. Come closer." Misaki leaned in and Ritsu whispered the whole challenge deal to him. " And if I by any chance I agree... what would happen if they win? "

" Hmm... haven´t thought about it yet. But if we win, it would be awesome. Don´t you agree? By the way, do you know someone who is willing to participate and has the same problem? I have found two others. "

Misaki thought it over and looked in his half filled cup of coffee. " Yes, I know of two more people.. but if they would be willing... and one of them is a teacher at my university... I managed to somehow overhear his conversation with his lover. And after some minutes, I went over to hand in my finsihed project and overheard another similiar conversation... but I don´t know the other person. I wonder if he´s a student at my university, too..." Misaki was lost in his thoughts.

" In any case, contact me once you find out if they are willing to cooperate." He gave him his phone number and left the apartment, Misaki fell on the sofa, thinking. What if Kamijou The Devil kills him? He´s freaky, and not so recently he fell asleep on one of his lessons and The Devil threw a generous amount of items at his head. He had a very precise aim. He sure didn´t forget about it. And who is that Shinobu? It´ll be hard to get their help.

For today, he thought that he´ll head straight to bed. But, stupid Usagi wouldn´t let him off. He used his trademark smile and threw in " I love you", in his sensual, husky voice and there goes Misaki´s plan of finally getting some sleep. That damn moron! One of these days, he´s getting back at him! For sure!

Misaki let out a loud sigh as he went to eat lunch with Senpai. If things weren´t bad enough, The Devil was there, eating with professor Miyagi. Misaki still wondered if he had the courage to ask for The Devil´s help. He´s kinda hard to approach. He wondered what kind of man got that Devil flustered. " Senpai was absent minded and didn´t seem to notice him staring at their teachers. They ate in silence and went back to their lessons. And the next one was with The Devil.

The devil entered and the whole room went silent. He has earned himself lot of respect from students. Count in his fanatic love for literature and you have got a nice nickname. The Devil stared right at Misaki , as if he was reading his mind. " Takahashi, read the next page, please." Misaki didn´t know what to read, because he wasn´t paying attention. Thank goodness, Senpai showed his book and he got off the hook. For now.

Rest of lecture went smoothly. The Devil gave them another assignment ( I didn´t finish the previous one! Misaki thought.) And their lesson has finally ended. Everyone was leaving. Senpai gave him a look. " Misaki, aren´t you going? " He smiled at him nervously. " Ahahaha... um... go on. I have to talk to Kamijou -san." Senpai patted him on the head, picked up his things and left the room. Only him and The Devil remained. He was collecting his belongings that he threw at unfortunate students. Now or never. Misaki walked to his desk. " You´re still here, Takahashi?"

" Um... Kamijou sensei... I have something to ask of you. " He put down his glasses. " I´m listening. " This was the awkward part. How the hell should he ask him? Maybe he should begin with what he´s head yesterday... " It´s kind of embarrassing to tell you this... but I overheard your conversation you had with that other person." Kamijou sensei blinked in confusion. What the heck is he talking about? " What did you overhear?"

" Uum... you called him a perverted freak or something..." Professor blushed all the way to his ears. " How much did you hear?!" Misaki´s hands were getting sweaty. " ...Enough, sensei. In fact, I have got exactly the same problem... my ... partner is male, too and he´s... doing it even if I don´t want to, or am not in the mood. He´s a popular novelist... Maybe you´ve heard of him. His name is Akihiko Usami. "

Kamijou sensei stared at the kid, in shock. " WHAAAT?! You´re Bakahiko´s lover?! Small world, eh?" The Devil knows Usagi- san? " Excuse me for asking, but from where do you know him?" Sensei cleared his throat. " I´m his childhood friend. We know each other very well. But, I´m stunned to know that he has got himself a lover so much younger and didn´t even say a word to me about it."

Misaki thought that The Devil would be unapproachable, but this conversation was proving it wrong. " I don´t wanna be too hasty, but... would you like to have an entire month without any sexual... activities? " I used Ritsu´s words. Sensei almost fell of his chair. " What the hell? How much did you hear yesterday?!"

" I told you, sensei... enough. I face the same problem. In fact, it´s his fault that I fell asleep on your lecture not so long ago. And before, too. "

Hiroki thought this over in head quickly. Bakahiko isn´t giving the kid any break? Not that Nowaki is being better... he just uses his charm on me and voila! - he has his way with me. So, an entire month, huh? He could use that. He feels so much sleep deprivated lately. And it´s all Nowaki´s fault.

" So what is it you want me to help you with?" Misaki felt as wave of relief washed over him. " I´s a basically a challenge. If we win, we have a month free of them. A friend of mine is in as well and so are two others. He asked me to find another people who have the same problem with their boyfriends and I kinda overheard you and your boyfriend talking... so I came to you. I thought that maybe you are tired of it, too, Kamijou sensei."

" Takahashi -kun, I´m in. With all the grading right now, I´m really tired. Besides, I would like to teach Nowaki a lesson." Misaki didn´t believe it. The Devil agreed? No way! He took his hands and shaked with them. " Thank you, Kamijou sensei! We´ll be counting on you." For the first time, Hiroki smiled. " Alright, alright. Just let me know when we meet up with others. Now go to your next lecture."

" I´m on my way. One more time, thanks a lot!" Misaki bowed down and run out. Hiroki put his glasses on. What did he just agree to do? Well, he´s a man of his word. Once he does promise something, he does it.

Misaki ran through the hallway, because he was running late to his another lecture with professor Miyagi. If only he´d meet that Shinobu...

BAAAM!

Misaki ran into another person and both of them fell on the floor. The other one dropped his bag and his student card fell on the floor next to him. " I´m so sorry! Are you hurt?" Misaki looked at the other man in front of him. He had short fair hair and had grey like eyes. " I´m okay, I think." Misaki´s gaze fixated on his student card. He picked it up. Shinobu Takatsuki? Wait a minute. Shinobu...

" Could you perhaps be that Shinobu?" He stared at him as if Misaki has just lost his mind. " I´m sorry to be so sudden... but were you yesterday with Miyagi sensei in his room?" Shinobu turned bright red and snatched his student card back from Misaki. " Who the hell are you? How do you know about that?"

"I´m Takahashi Misaki and am also a student of this school, just as you are. I overheard your conversation with sensei. You said something like... your ass is still hurting or something like that..." Shinobu was blushing madly. " What the?!" Great. Another person thinks that Misaki has a habit of listening in other people´s conversations. " Look. I´m in the same tight spot as you are. How about a little gamble? We issue a challenge to our... partners and if we win, we have a month free of their constant attacks. What do you say? "

Shinobu didn´t think twice. That damn Miyagi! He was already running late to his lecture, because he just had to fuck him in the school library. On the floor! He shaked Misaki´s hand. " I agree with you. This has to stop. I mean, what is Miyagi thinking? I´m going to show him!"

Misaki was overwhelmed with joy. Now he has got two more allies in their plan! He can call Ritsu today! " Could I get your phone number? I´ll call you when we all meet up." Shinobu raised his eyebrow. " All?"

" Well, we two plus a friend and his two friends and Kamijou sensei agreed to realize our plan." Shinobu couldn´t believe it. " Kamijou sensei? Now that is weird. He never seemed to me like the type who´d have a male partner. " Misaki chuckled. "Right? I mean, he is The Devil and all that." Shinobu looked at his watch. " Crap! I´m so late! " He scribbled his phone number down on paper, handed it to Misaki and ran like his depended on it. Misaki remembered that he´s pretty late too. " Dammit all! I forgot about next lecture completely!" He picked himself up from the floor and ran.

He´ll call Ritsu after he´s done with all of today´s lessons.

All went smoothly. They phoned each other, mostly Ritsu and Misaki contacting others. Misaki met up with Kamijou sensei after another lesson and told him about the meeting place all of them have agreed on. It was Usagi -san´s apartment. Everyone had gotten a mission. To bring with them their boyfriends. When? This Saturday, because everyone will be free. Mostly.

Misaki has told Usagi -san that they´ll have guests. Many guests and they ´re all his friends. He doesn´t need to know the truth yet. The set time for meeting up was at fifteen o´ clock. First to arrive were Ritsu and his lover, Takano -san. Misaki looked at him after Ritsu introduced him. Now he knew what Ritsu meant that he´s charming. But, Usagi was still better looking in Misaki´s opinion. They sat down and Usagi -san and Takano -san started talking. Misaki and Ritsu waited for another arrivals.

They decided to sit separately from their lovers. Why? Because it´s been decided that way. Everyone agreed on it. So, Ritsu and Misaki left them and sat on the opposite sofa. Usagi -san and Takano -san didn´t even notice that they moved away.

The bell rang. Misaki went to open and many other men walked in the apartment. Misaki recognized Kamijou sensei and Shinobu with Miyagi sensei. The man next to Kamijou sensei was a little familiar looking to him... Then he remembered where he saw him. The flower shop! He sold him those flowers back then. Other two pairs he didn´t know. But Ritsu knew them. Hatori and Chiaki, Kisa and finally, he saw that mysterious Yukina Kisa was always talking about. He looked like a prince straight out from shoujo manga. But, Takano still looked better to him.

After all those tiring introductions, Misaki, Ritsu, Hiroki, Kisa, Chiaki and Shinobu sat on the one sofa, ignoring the glances from their partners and semes had no choice but to sit on the other sofa.

Misaki didn´t feel like going around in shit and neither did the others. It´s time to issue the challenges.

Misaki´s POV

I grabbed Usagi -san´s hand and dragged him all the way to his room. " Oi, Misaki!" Not listening, with all my force, I shoved Usagi -san against the wall. Usagi -san was stunned. I never acted so agresivelly before. I pointed my finger at him. "I hereby challenge you to a match of dodgeball!" I declared, determination in my eyes.

Usagi -san stared at me, utterly confused. Just now... did Misaki challenge him? To a match in dodgeball? What is going on here? " Misaki, is this some kind of joke? Because I don´t get it. " I knew that Usagi -san wouldn´t believe me. Not so easily. " This isn´t a joke! I challenged you to a match of dodgeball. If my team wins, you and others won´t be able to touch us in any sexual way for a month!"

A full month? Misaki couldn´t be serious, could he? " Do you know what you´re saying? This isn´t funny, Misaki. And anyway, why would you do that? " I was getting angry. This wasn´t going according to plan. I had to convince Usagi- san. " Look, if your team wins, you can pick what will be your collective reward. I talked it out with my team. " Usagi- san cupped my face. " Alright, Misaki. I accept. But only because you wanted me to accept, not because of the reward I´ll get when I win."

I took his hands in mine and did my best to pin them up. "We´ll see who´ll win. "

Ritsu´s POV

I followed Misaki´s example and dragged Takano to the room Misaki told me to go to. It was his room. Takano was very surprised when I practically threw him on the bed. I knew what had to be done. Takano sat up, intrigued look on his face. I pointed my finger at him. " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodgeball!" Takano was furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at me. " What? Repeat it. I didn´t get it." A vein formed on my forehead. I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer. " I said that I challenge you to a match of dodgeball. If my team wins, you and your team mates won´t be able to touch me and my team mates for a month."

Takano didn´t understand it. Has Ritsu issued a challenge? Did he hear it right? " Are you sure about this, Ritsu? What if my team wins? What then?"

I let go of him, turning my back on him. " If your team wins, you´ll have to discuss about your reward. My team has already chosen our part of the deal." Takano pushed me on the bed. " But, Ritsu, you won´t win. I already hit you many times and you didn´t have any change to dodge it. "

I managed to get away from him and quickly backed myself in the corner. " We´ll see about that, Takano."

Hiroki´s POV

Misaki did his move on Bakahiko. Then did that Ritsu and now it´s my turn. I approached Nowaki with a death glare. He gulped down. " Um, Hiro -san? " I took his hands and forced him to follow me. Misaki instructed me to go in the furthest room on the stairs. I got in and pushed Nowaki on the nearby small bed. I loosened up my tie and gave him another glare of mine. Nowaki stared at me, frightened. Once in a while, it felt good to make him look this way.

I pointed at him. " I hereby challenge you to a match in dodgeball!" Nowaki blinked at me. " Could you repeat that, Hiro -san? I didn´t quite get it." That jerk! I grabbed him by his collar and his face expression changed back to worried. Good. At least he´ll listen. " You heard me. I challenged you to a match of dodgeball. If my team wins, you won´t be able to touch me in a month. That´s the deal." Nowaki´s looking pale. I wonder what´s going on in his head?

" Hiro -san. What if I and my team wins? What then?" I let go of him. " It depends on you and your team. You´ll have to discuss it out with them. " Nowaki smiled at me. " It sounds like fun, Hiro -san. I accept your challenge."

I nodded. He wouldn´t dare decline it.

Kisa´s POV

That professor made his move. Now it´s my turn to turn up the heat. I walked towards Yukina, who smiled at me in his shoujo manga prince -like way. " What is it, Kisa -san?" No, I cannot let myself be charmed by it. I looked away and took his hands and we went to kitchen, just as Rittie instructed me to. " Kisa-san?" I ignored Yukina´s voice. I walked in, closed the door and pushed Yukina down with me, with him leaning on the kitchen counter. I stood up and looked down on him, pointing my finger at him. " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodgeball!"

Yukina gave me an odd look, telling me that he didn´t get it. " Kisa -san? What are you talking about?" God, I was losing my temper. I kneeled down and gazed right into his eyes. " I´m telling you that you´ve been challenged by me. If I and my team wins, you won´t be able to touch me in a month. If your team wins, you´ll have to choose your reward. Do you accept or not?"

Yukina just stared at me. I shook with him. " Oi, Yukina! Snap out of it! Yes or no?!" He grinned. " Okay, Kisa -san. It looks like fun. I accept your challenge."

I stood up, pulling him up as well. He wouldn´t decline it. He does everything to please me.

Chiaki´s POV

Kisa made his move. Now it´s my turn. Tori was growing suspicious and so was that professor. It made me feel a little bad, bringing Tori here, but his "punishments" for putting out bad pages of my manga were getting on my nerves. He should put himself in my damn shoes! I approached Tori and without a word, I pulled him up and forced him to follow me. Onodera -san told me to go to storage room. So, I led Tori there. Tori didn´t even protest. Maybe he already knew something was fishy about all of this. No shit. Everyone else took their lovers and only the four of us remained. Of course he´ll find it weird. Now he´ll see what I planned for him.

There were only boxes in this room. With all my strenght, I pushed Tori against a wall and he stared at me. I´ve never acted like this before. But this was also a part of the plan. It was supposed to boost our seriousness about this, but now I don´t know. Oh well. Might as well do it. I pointed at him, but my hand was shaking a bit. " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodgeball! "

Tori stared at me,. Yep, he didn´t get it. " Chiaki, what´s going on? This whole situation is turning into a charade. Who talked you into this? Was it Kisa?" He thinks I haven´t got a brain of my own?!

" Listen here, you moron! Nobody talked me into this. I have my own ideas about it as well! I challenged you to a game of dodgeball! If my team wins, you won´t be able to touch me in a whole month. If your team wins, you´ll have free choice to pick out your reward for beating us. You´d better accept the challenge or..."

Tori gave amused look. " Or? " Kisa told me to play hard, so... I looked into his eyes. " Or I´ll break up with you for good!" Tori´s amused look vanished and his face was horrified. " Chiaki... you´d go to such lenghts... just for a stupid game? If it pleases you, I won´t do anything for a month, no need to participate in this silly game."

Silly game? "Put yourself in my shoes, damn you! And I´m in, because I wanted to and I made a promise to others! There´s no way I´m backing out! Not now! Accept it!"

Tori sighed heavily as he crossed his arms. " Fine. I accept." He finally agreed. It calmed me down. Now, I wonder if others have suceeded?

Shinobu´s POV

Only me and Miyagi remained in the living room. Before going here, Misaki told me to "jump" Miyagi. He said it´s for the sake of our plan. I wonder about that. But, I´m in this plan, so I´ll do as he told me to. Miyagi was waiting for me, not making any kind of movement. So, he knows that something is wrong, huh? We stayed as the only ones behind. No wonder he´d find it weird. " Shinobu -chin. I sense evil intentions from you. What are you going to do?"

Oh, he suspects something? This´ll show him! I walked towards him and pushed him down on the sofa, so that I was lying on top of him. I exhaled deeply. It´s time. Everyone should be done with it. Except me and that Chiaki maybe. I pointed at him (also a part of plan). " I hereby challenge you to a match of dodgeball!" ( This was also a part of plan.)

As expected, Miyagi only stared at me. " Kids these days, I don´t get what they´re saying." A vein popped up on my forehead. There he goes again! Bringing in our age difference! "Stop treating me as a child! I´m already going to college, you shitty old man!" Miyagi had that annoyed look on his face. He´s annoyed? I should be! I grabbed his shirt. " Look here. If my team wins, you won´t be able to touch me in a month. If your team wins, you´ll have to discuss it with them. Your reward for beating us. You´d better accept my challenge or else..."

Miyagi gave me another one of his arrogant grins. " Or else? What Shinobu -chin?" Misaki told me that if it came to this... I should threaten him.

" Or else... I will break up with you immediatelly!" Miyagi´s face turned kinda pale. Ha! Right at you, old man! However, Miyagi didn´t respond. He looked as if he froze under me. I shook with him forcibly. " Wake up, Miyagi and answer me!"

Miyagi snapped out of his state and touched my face. " If you insist so much on this stupid game, Shinobu -chin. I have no other choice but to accept. You´re on." I pulled Miyagi up together with myself and took out my phone and send a text message. I texted Misaki.

**He agreed. We´re done. **

**Shinobu**

Misaki got Shinobu´s message and then Kamijou sensei´s, too. Misaki and Usagi -san went back to living room.

Kisa texted Rittie and then Chiaki texted Ritsu that they both suceeded. All three pairs went back. But now, everyone was sitting with their lover. Since the oldest of challengers was Hiroki, he told everyone the rules.

1. rule - the game will take place a week from now on.

2. rule - each team can have as many meetings as required about team strategy.

3. rule - nobody is to sabotage each others´s team members.

4. rule - the challenger can only attempt to eliminate his target. For example Misaki can only eliminate Usagi -san and vice versa. If you would attempt to eliminate someone else, it could result in disqualification of your entire team.

5. rule - winner team is decided by most eliminations. If a tie would happen, the match must be restarted. There must be a winner.

AN - Wow. Such a long story... I´ve never made before. There will be two other chapters. Or maybe one. I´ll see. The idea came to me as I was browsing on deviantart and saw a picture of both Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi joining forces. Semes vs. Ukes. There are two pictures. Ukes are dressed in red and semes in blue. Just search them up and write in search bar dodgeball. You´ll find them for sure. Was this any good? Leave me a review and let me know! n_n Anyway, I had toooo much fun writing this.

That´s all for now, folks!


End file.
